


Déjà vù

by Moony221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony221B/pseuds/Moony221B
Summary: Remus had learned that his life would be full of those moments call us déjá vù.  Because Teddy might be identical to him, but he was exactly the same as Tonks.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Déjà vù

Remus was alone in the study, with the tip of the pen scratching his chin, someone came in, it was not necessary to turn around, Remus already knew even the sound of Tonks's boots.

"Hello dora".  
"How do you know it's me?"  
"As long as we finish dinner and I go up here, it doesn't take you more than five minutes to show up," he said without looking up.  
"True, is it very important?  
"No, do you need something?"  
"And if it's not important, why haven't you turned to see me even once"  
"I have to?" he said hiding the smile.

It had worked, he could almost see Tonks fold her arms and make a kind of face that fascinated him.  
Tonks sat on the couch on his knees, that made his level with Remus's face.  
She started poking him with her finger right on the cheek.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you pay me a little attention," Tonks said.

Remus couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, he quickly took it by straddling her.

"A kiss for every time you've poked me".  
"Deal".

Now the years had passed, the house was different, a ring was on his finger, a pile of scrolls scattered in the study of his house.  
The door opened, Remus could see out of the corner of his eye a flash of turquoise sneaking up to the desk.

"Daddy".  
"Yes love".  
"Daddy!"  
"What happen dear?"

Remus wanted to prove a point.

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you pay me some attention," Teddy said, poking his father's right leg.

Remus chuckled again as he rise Teddy up onto the desk.

"You are just like mom".  
"Mom says I'm just like you".  
"She's wrong, but don't tell her I said it, what do you need?"  
"I want to eat".  
"It is true! Come on, I'll make you something that mom comes in".


End file.
